Le lapin magique
by Mily-heart
Summary: Spécial OS: le lapin magique! Histoire pour pâques. Quand le lapin de pâques est train en colère contre deux personnes cela donne ça...! Il ne faut jamais énerver le lapin! Attention citron!


**Titre :** Spécial Pâques n°1 : Le lapin magique !

**Manga :** Fanfiction Crossover : Bleach & Seikon no qwaser

**Couple :** Sasha x Toshiro

**Warning :** M

**Genre :** Romance/humour

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un Os spécial pour fêter pâques ! (Idée trouver quand l'auteur était en colère...). Prenez-plaisir à le lire et n'oubliez pas d'écrire des commentaires !

* * *

Mily-Heart : Hum-Hum ! C'est la première fois que je parle...Donc prenez-place chère spectateurs dans cette magnifique histoire écrite par moi-même ! Pour fêter pâques ( avec plein de chocolats), j'ai eu l'idée brillante...(murmurant : dans un moment de colère), d'écrire cette histoire intitulé :

« Le lapin magique »

Mily-heart hurlant : C'EST PRET ?

_Oui, patronne...

Mily-Heart : Bien...que l'histoire commence !

* * *

**Le lapin magique**

**Spécial pâques n°1**

**OS**

Le lapin de pâques habite dans un autre monde que le notre, un monde unique ! Le lapin de pâque a un rôle à jouer dans notre vie ! Il donne des œufs de chocolats aux petits enfants ( et aux grands). Il se sent heureux face aux sourires des personnes ayant reçu leur chocolats donner par notre lapin de pâques...

Tout le monde dans tout les mondes...(Mangas, film...ect...) étaient heureux, content, joyeux...

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Il y a un MAIS ! Ce bonheur n'incluait pas deux personnes :

_Le qwaser stupide nommé Sasha ( Dans le manga Seikon no qwaser)

_Et le capitaine crétin nommé Toshiro ( Dans Bleach)

Ils s'en foutaient complétement de pâques ! Personne normalement ne s'en fichait de pâques ! Même le glacial Byakuya aimait pâques ( secret : Il en mangeait des tonnes et souriait comme un gosse, vous y croyez vous ? ) Le clown flippant aussi ! Ce prête bizarre aussi ! Il y avait aussi Cloud, Kenpachi...ect...TOUT LE MONDE aimait pâques et adorait ce jour sacré...sauf eux...

Chaque année, ils ne mangeaient aucun chocolat et ceux qui leurs en offraient, ils les jetaient aux ordures ! AUX ORDURES QUOI ! Ils ne souriaient JAMAIS ! Pourtant pâques c'est joyeux non ?

Le lapin en voyant cela commençait à ce sentir furieux...furieux...furieux...

Pourtant il essaya de garder son calme...et un bon jour, le lapin de pâques péta un câble...perdant son calme...il réfléchit à une idée...et fit un sourire bizarre ! Qu'était-il arrivait à notre lapin ? Il avait trouvé l'idée parfait pour faire payer ses deux crétins !

Demain, c'était pâques...alors son plan allait se passait cette nuit ! Il s'en alla chez lui préparer son plan et ordonna à trois de ses employés de l'aider ! Ils allaient regretter de ne pas aimez pâques !

Pendant ce temps dans Bleach, tout le monde s'activait pour préparer leur fête sacrée sauf Toshiro qui trouvait cela ennuyant ! Dans Seikon no qwaser, c'était pareil, sauf Sasha qui trouvait cette fête complétement ridicules !

Nos deux amis allèrent s'endormir dans leurs chambres. Et c'est alors qu'à 21 h00...un lapin apparurent dans les deux mondes...il endormirent Toshiro et Sasha et les enlevèrent pour les emmener dans leur monde sous les ordres du très célèbre lapin de pâques !

Ils les mirent dans une salle qui était dans une maison construit spécialement pour eux. Les deux lapins partirent et allèrent rejoindre leur chef dans une salle spécial où se trouvait des dizaines de télé ! Ils y avaient des caméras partout dans la maison ! Qu'avais prévu le lapin de pâques ?

Pendant ce temps Sasha se réveilla...

Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda autour de lui...mais où était-il ? La dernière fois, il était dans sa chambre...

Et Toshiro se réveilla lui aussi...

Il ouvrit aussi les yeux et regarda autour de lui...mais où était-il ?

Et leur regard se croisèrent. Il se relevèrent en même temps et dirent en même temps :

_T'es qui toi ?

C'est alors que :

_Ding-Dong...Bonjours et salutation ! J'espère que vous appréciez la pièce ! Elle a été construite exprès pour vous !

_T'es qui toi ? Demanda Sasha

_Je suis..., roulement de tambour, Le lapin...Magique !

Ses employeurs tombèrent à la renverse.

_Le lapin magique ? Dit Toshiro

_Exactement !

_Où on est ? Demanda Sasha

_Vous êtes dans le monde des...œufs en chocolats !

_Hein ? Firent Toshiro et Sasha

_Pourquoi tu nous as emmené...

_Si je vous ai emmener ici dans mon monde...c'est parce que...VOUS M'AVEZ MIS EN COLERE !

_Quoi ?

_VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS MANGEAIT DE CHOCOLATS PREPARER PAR NOS SOIN ! VOUS N'ETES JAMAIS HEUREUX ALORS QUE C'EST UN JOUR SPECIAL !

_Un jour spécial...mon œil oui...fit Sasha...

Le lapin de pâques voulut le tuer, mais était retenu par ses employés...

_Alors moi, le lapin magique, va vous PUNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

_Pardon ? Dit Toshiro

_Pour retourner dans votre monde, il vous faudra aller dans la pièce spéciale et faire quelque chose qui me dit que votre cas n'est pas si désespérez que ça. Petite chose : Vous pouvoir ne marcheront pas ici. C'est tout...pour le moment. Ding-Dong.

_Attend ! Cria Toshiro

_Tss... n'aimerez jamais pâques...

Toshiro se retourna vers lui...Il avait les cheveux blancs comme lui et les yeux bleus...il portait des vêtements noirs. Sasha le regarda à son tour...

_Bon...je m'appelle Toshiro Hitsugaya.

_...Sasha Alexander.

Ne fais même pas d'effort ce qwaser...exaspérant ! Toshiro ne voyait pas grand chose à dire. A vrai dire pour lui, cette histoire parée folle (Sans blague)! Des lapins sont venu l'enlevé juste parce qu'il ne mangeait pas de chocolats ? N'importe quoi ! Et en plus il était coincé avec un gars qui semblait pas très sociable ( bah lui aussi...non?) En tout cas, il fallait sortir d'ici...

Sasha remarqua que Hitsugaya était en train de partir, il lui demanda :

_Tu vas où ?

_Trouver ce stupide endroit qui nous a parlé...

_Je viens avec toi.

_...

Il sortir de la pièce simple où il était. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir...qui était en chocolat. Le silence était pesant. Qu'avaient-ils mériter pour se retrouver dans une telle ….galère ? Toshiro aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose et ne savait même pas pourquoi...après tout il était silencieux et n'aimait pas le bruit. C'était la même situation pour notre qwaser qui ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait parler à notre dragon.

_**Salle de surveillance:**_

_Au fait, patron ?

_Oui.

_Pourquoi vous les avez parfumé ?

Le lapin de pâques eu un sourire...étrange digne des films d'horreur. Le pauvre petit lapin eut des frissons de peur...

_Mmm...c'est un parfum au chocolat très...spécial. Il attire tout le monde...

_Comment ça ?

_Je te l'expliquerai plus tard ! Pour le moment...il faut commencer le prochain acte !

_Oui ! Dirent les lapins en même temps.

_**Retour dans le couloir en chocolat :**_

Cela faisait plus de 10 minutes qui avait commençaient à marcher dans ce couloir et personne n'avait dit un mot. Soudain, ils virent une porte en...chocolat blanc. Toshiro et Sasha regardèrent la porte...mais qu'était donc cet endroit. Sasha s'approcha de la poignet et l'ouvrit.

C'était une autre salle...une salle de jeux ! Ils y avaient plein de jeux différents !

_Que...

_Ding-Dong...vous voici arrivez dans la salle des jeux, mes chers amis ! Pour sortit de cette salle, ils vous faudra vous amusez ! Ils vous faudra VRAIMENT vous amusez et pas faire semblant sinon, vous sortirez jamais d'ici ! A plus !

_Ce lapin...commença Toshiro

_...je vais le buter !

La pièce était assez grande. Il y avait des arcanes, des jouets de toute sorte, des jeux vidéos...

_Que fait on ? Demanda Toshiro

_...On s'amuse...

_...Et comment ?

_...Aucune idée.

Toshiro pensa qu'il allait rester ici pendant longtemps. Il se dirigea vers un jeu vidéo. C'était des lapins qui devaient faire des œufs au chocolat. 15 minutes passa et rien ne c'était passé. Toshiro avait toujours envie de lui parler mais ne comprenez pas pourquoi. Quand à Sasha, il voulait lui aussi parler à Toshiro mais n'était pas très doué...et ne comprenez pas cette envie là.

_**Salle de surveillance :**_

_Patron, ça craint un max ! Ils ne s'amusent pas, ne se parlent pas, et ils font une de ses têtes...

Le lapin de pâques était d'accord avec lui !

_Pourtant, avec le parfum, ils devraient se parler...

_Le parfum au chocolat que vous leur avez mis.

_Oui ! C'est une de mes créations ! Ce parfum fait en sorte que vous avez envie de parler à la première personne que vous voyez ! Génial pour les personnes antisociales. Je l'ai appelé : parfum amical choco ! C'est effet dure 1 journée !

_Ah...

_Bon, je vais devoir leur injecté un autre parfum sinon on y sera encore dans 1 siècle ou plus...

_**Salle des jouets:**_

Le lapin de pâques injecta du parfum dans la pièce...

Tiens, se dit Toshiro, ça sent bizarre...

Sasha sentais aussi une odeur bizarre.

Et tout d'un coup, Toshiro et Sasha eurent envie de sautiller partout, de s'éclater. Et c'est ce qui se produisit ! Toshiro commença à se rendre dans un coin de la pièce pour jouer et Sasha pareil ! Ils commencèrent à jouer à tout les jeux et rigolaient à chaque fois.

_Et,, Toshiro, tu veux jouer avec moi ?

_Avec plaisir !

_On joue à quoi ?

_...au chat et à la souris !

_Alors c'est toi le chat !

Toshiro se mirent à courir suivit de Sasha. Ils étaient retombé en enfance...( enfance pour eux qui c'était mal passé). Toshiro réussi à attraper Sasha mais il tomba sur lui. En clair, Sasha était sous Toshiro et c'est pile à ce moment là que le parfum ne fit plus d'effet ! Sasha se remettant de ses esprit et voyant sa position se mit à rougir. Toshiro aussi avait de belles pommettes rouges. Et c'est à ce moment là que...

_Ding-Dong ! Bravo, vous n'êtes pas aussi désespérant que ça ! (Même si on a du vous aidez : lapins murmurant). Vous avez le droit de sortir de cette salle ! Je vous rappelle que le but est de trouver la salle secrète ! A tout !

Une porte apparut et s'ouvrit. Les garçons étaient toujours dans la même position. Toshiro se redressa rouge mais Sasha était encore plus rouge que lui. Il était encore assit par terre.

_Euh...désolé. Dit Toshiro

_C'est rien...

_**Salle de surveillance :**_

_Ouaw ! C'était quoi ce parfum patron ?

_Mmm...un autre chez d'oeuvre ! Ce parfum permet de vous amusez ! De faire ressortir en vous l'enfant que vous êtes ! Génial, pour les personnes ne s'amusant jamais ! Je l'ai appelé : parfum de l'enfance ! Mais celui-ci ne dure même pas 30 minutes...ce qui est assez dommage !

_Ah...et ben...

_Mais en tout cas, cela a été efficace ! Et mon plan ce déroule à merveille !

_Bon il se dirige vers où ?

_Vers la salle d'habillage, boss !

_Très bien...oui très bien ...

Retour avec Toshiro et Sasha

_Bon, ben, on y va ?

_...oui..

Sasha était encore un peu rouge. Il suivit Toshiro. Il se mit à penser que Toshiro était beau...mais à quoi il pensait ? Mais franchement...d'abord il se mettait à rougir comme une fille. Pourquoi il avait rougit même ? C'est vrai qu'il était sur lui mais de là à rougir comme une tomate ( vous en pensé quoi, les filles? xd). Il vit Toshiro ouvrir la porte. Cela mena à une autre salle. Une salle avec des cabines d'essayage. Il y avait une boite au milieu. La porte se referma derrière eux.

_Ding-Dong ! Me revoilà, vous m'adorez pas vrai ? Bon ! Voici là salle d'habillage ! Prenez un papier dans la grande boite !

_Et si on veut pas ? Demanda Toshiro

_Ben vous resterez ici pour toujours !

_Tss...fit Sasha

Toshiro s'avança vers la boite et plongea sa main et en sortit un bout de papier. Sasha fit de même sans rougir un peu en passant près de lui. Il prit un bout de papier

Toshiro avait : Costume pour homme de serveur

Sasha avait : Costume de soubrette

Toshiro avait un sourcil levé pendant que Sasha palissait et rougissait...un costume de soubrette ?

_Bon. Maintenant aller dans la cabine d'essayage ! Une pour chacun !

Toshiro alla dans la première cabine pendant que Sasha allait dans la deuxième.

Des habits apparurent dans leur cabine d'essayage. Toshiro avait le costume de serveur et Sasha...la tenue de...soubrette.

_Ding-Dong, vous devez mettre ses tenues.

_PARDON, hurla Sasha, JAMAIS JE NE METTERAI CE TRUC !

_Si tu ne le mets pas, vous resterez ici pour le restant de vos jours...

_JE M'EN FICHE COMPLETEMENT ! JAMAIS JE METTERAI SA !

Le lapin de pâques soupira...

_Euh...Sasha ?

_Quoi ?

_Ta tenue est si terrible que ça ?

Sasha rougit c'était pire que ça, c'était l'humiliation assuré!

_...

_Tu sais il n'y a aucun de tes amis ici, donc il ne te verront pas...et puis pour sortir de cet endroit on doit leur « obéir »...

_Tu veux que je la mette ?

_.Euh...oui ?

_...très bien. Au fait, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom...

_Ah, désolé...

_Ce n'est rien. Est ce que...je peux t'appelé par ton prénom.

_Euh oui...

Sasha eut un sourire et rougis. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Normalement il ne souriait pas et ne rougissait pas comme ça...en plus qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de lui demandait s'il voulait bien qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Mais...il était heureux. .et c'était la première fois. Finalement, il mit son uniforme et sortit...

Toshiro sortit lui aussi et le vit. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il était...magnifique !

_T-Toshiro...pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

_...Euh...pour rien...

Toshiro était un peu rouge...mais qu'est ce ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il le connaissait à peine et...attends ça n'a rien à voir ! Enfin si un peu mais...raaaah ! Tout ça à cause de ce lapin ! Bon...c'était pas de sa faute s'il trouvait Sasha mignon...mignon ? Pourquoi il pensait ça ?

_Ding-dong ! Bien, vous pouvez passer !

Une porte en forme d'œuf apparut.

Le costume de Toshiro était noir avec une cravate et il y avait une rose rouge dans sa poche. Sasha portait un uniforme de soubrette avec un tablier. Il avait aussi des bas. Il portait des gants. Cette uniforme était noire aussi. Sasha regarda Toshiro...il se mit à penser qu'il était magnifique dans ce costume...attend...quoi ? Pourquoi pensait-il à des choses comme ça...

_Tu viens ?

Sasha regarda Toshiro...

_...oui.

Il sortirent de cette salle

**Salle de surveillance :**

_Ahahahahahah ! Le qwaser porte un uniforme de soubrette ! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah hahah !

Tout les lapins étaient explosés de rire...

_Au fait, pourquoi a chaque fois qu'ils se regardent, ils rougissent ?

_C'est la romance...

C'était le lapin de pâques qui avait parlé...

_La romance ?

_Vous comprendrez après. Où se dirige-t-il ?

_Vers la salle de connaissance.

_Au...les choses vont commencé à devenir sérieuse !

**Retour avec Toshiro et Sasha :**

Cette fois, ils étaient de retour dans un couloir qui était en chocolat blanc. Toshiro et Sasha ne se disaient plus rien. Sasha n'osait pas puisqu'il se trouvait ridicule dans cette tenue et se sentais bizarre quand Toshiro était près de lui alors que ça faisait même pas une heure qu'il se connaissait ! Soudain, une porte apparut. Sasha l'ouvrit...

Il y avait un canapé rouge...

_Ding-dong ! C'est encore moi ! Asseyez vous sur le canapé.

Sasha et Toshiro s'assirent sur le canapé. Sasha était gêné de devoir s'assoire avec cette robe.

_Bon pour pouvoir passé...vous allez devoir vous dire vos vies.

_Pardon ? Firent-ils en même temps

_Vous allez devoir raconter votre passé. Bye !

_QUOI ? Fit Toshiro

_Mais il se prend pour qui suis-là ? Dit Sasha

_Bon on a pas le choix. Tss...quand j'aurais retrouver mon zanpakuto je le gèlerait !

_Zanpakuto ?

Ils allèrent s'asseoir.

_Qui commence ? Demanda Toshiro

_...Euh...

_Bon je commence.

Toshiro commença à raconter sa vie passé...de son enfance avec Hinamori, des peurs des autres à son encontre, de sa rencontre avec Matsumuto, de son réatsu gigantesque, de son zanpakuto, sa vie à l'école des shinigamis, quand il était 3ème siège dans la division 10 et quand il est devenu capitaine. De la trahison Aizen, d'Hinamori...ses goûts, ce qu'il aimait et n'aimait pas...

_Bon c'est tout...

Sasha était jaloux d'Hinamori et il ne savait même pas pourquoi car quand Toshiro parlait d'elle, il avait un regard tendre dans les yeux et il n'aimait pas ça...

Sasha respira un bon coup et commença. Il commença par son enfance, sa rencontre avec celle qui l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé, quand on l'avait torturé pour devenir un qwaser, de quand le Qwaser d'or a fait ça cicatrice, sa douleur, de ses aventures de ses pouvoirs, de Mafuyu et Tomo...de sa « vengeance » puis ses goûts se qu'il aimait et ce qu'il aimait pas...

Toshiro était jaloux de Mafuyu...car elle semblait proche de Sasha...

Après que leur histoire ont été déballé il eut un grand silence. Sasha et Toshiro remarquèrent qu'ils se ressemblaient...

**Salle de surveillance :**

Touts les lapins pleuraient...

_C'est si triste patron !

_Je comprend pourquoi ils ne sourissent jamais...

_Ouh ouh...c'est si triste, je suis triste pour eux.

Même le lapin de pâques était triste pour eux...

_Chère employés ! Au début je voulais me venger en les humiliant mais maintenant mon objectifs à changer ! Nos allons les faire sourire ! Et nous allons les mettre ensemble !

_Les mettre ensemble ?

_Oui ! Ils formeront un jolie couple et commenceront à sourire et à aimer pâques ! C'est un plan de génie ! Vous êtes avec moi ?

_Oui !

**De retour là-bas...**

Toshiro avait envie de serrer dans ses bras Sasha et vice-versa...ce pourrait-ils qu'ils soient...amoureux ? Impossible, ils ne se connaissaient depuis que quelque heure mais cette attirance qu'ils avaient, les papillons dans leur estomac, leur rougeurs...

Toshiro admis alors qu'il était tombé amoureux de Sasha en moins de quelque heure...

Mais pourquoi était ce tombé sur lui...juste parce qu'il ne mangeait pas de chocolat ! Misère...comment allait-il faire ? Et Sasha partageait-il ses sentiments ? Et même si il les partageait, comment allait-il faire puisqu'il appartenait à deux mondes différents...

Il haïssait pâques !

Sasha avait le même dilemme. Il était amoureux de Toshiro...

_Ding-Dong !

Toshiro et Sasha sursautèrent.

_Vous pouvez y aller ! Ils ne restent encore que une ou deux portes alors courage !

Vous pouvez y aller...

Toshiro était soudainement triste...cela voulait dire qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Son Sasha. Non ! Il ne voulait pas...il ne le voulait que pour lui...

En voyant ses pensés, Toshiro rougit.

« Ah...maître »

« Hyrorymaru ? »

« Oui, c'est moi ! »

« Mais je croyais que... »

« Oui vous ne pouvez pas m'utiliser mais nous sommes liés ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis jusqu'à maintenant ? »

« Car je trouvais cela amusant, maître »

Toshiro eut envie de tuer son zanpakuto !

« Vous êtes tomber amoureux... »

« Oui...en quelques heures... »

« C'est formidable ! »

« Non...c'est terrible ! »

« pourquoi, grâce aux lapins, vous connaissez tout de lui, et je pense que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre... »

« Mais on est pas du même monde ! Et en plus, je ne sais même pas si il m'aime... »

« Moi je pense qu'il vous aime... »

« Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Il rougit quand il vous regarde, il s'inquiète pour vous, il est mal-à-l'aise près de vous...ce sont des signes de l'amour »

« Mouais... »

« Dîtes lui que vous l'aimait...et vous verrez que je n'est pas tort!"

_Toshiro ?

Toshiro sursauta, il vit que Sasha le regardait d'une lueur inquiète.

_Sa va ? Je n'arrivais pas à te faire sortir de tes pensés...

_Euh...oui ça va...

_On y va ?

_Euh...oui...

Ils traversèrent la porte. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit remplit d'œuf !

_Ding-dong ! Ceci est la dernière pièce avant la pièce secrète ! Pour y allaient, ils vous faudra réussirent à capturer 20 œufs au chocolat ! Bonne chance car ils sont très rapide !

_Attraper...

_des œufs au chocolat...

_MAIS IL SE PREND POUR QUI ? Hurlèrent en même temps Toshiro et Sasha...

Il se regardèrent et rougirent. Toshiro allait dire quelque chose quand soudain il vit un œufs se baladait...attends...les œufs...ils peuvent pas marcher ?

_...

_...

_...

_...

_...

_...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh !

L'œuf se mit à hurler et à courir. C'était ça qu'ils devaient attraper ?

_Bon, on doit en attraper 20...

_Prêt ?

_Oui.

Ils coururent après les œufs...mais au bout de 20 minutes, ils n'en avaient attrapé aucun.

_Ils sont rapides...

_Ouai...

_Comment on va faire pour les attraper ?

Toshiro regarda autour de lui et vit deux filés.

_Avec ça...

_Des filés ?

_Ouai...

Ils se mirent à se regardaient et sourire. Ils allaient payer ses œufs aux chocolats !

Ils prirent les filés et allèrent à la pêche aux œufs. Ils leurs tendirent des pièges et les attrapèrent. Ils en avaient 20 au total.

_Ding-Dong...vous pouvez des à présents aller à la salle secrète.

**Salle de surveillance...**

_La salle a été changé ?

_Oui, patron !

_Bien...;prenez des pop-corn !

_Oui !

_Je vais mettre le parfum dans la pièce...

_Oui, chef !

**De retour avec nos personnages...**

Une porte en or apparurent...

_Donc...

_C'est là la salle secrète ?

Toshiro se sentis mal...il ne voulait pas entrer là dedans si il ne pouvait plus le revoir...cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il se connaissaient et il était tombé fou amoureux de lui...

« Tout va bien se passer maître... »

Sasha pour lui c'était pareil...il ne voulait pas quitter Toshiro...avant il ne se serrait jamais comporter comme ça. Il ne parlait presque jamais, mais...avec Toshiro c'était différent...

_On y va ?

_...oui...

Ils ouvrirent la porte en or, ils entrèrent dans la salle qui se refera tous de suite derrière eux.

_Que...

La salle était en fait une chambre. Il y avait un lit avec des roses dessus...des bougies allumaient tout autour...la salle était magnifique, enfin pour celles ou ceux qui adoraient les trucs romantiques. Là Toshiro et Sasha étaient rouge pivoine...Qu'est ce que ce lapin déjanté avait encore imaginé ?

**Salle de surveillance**

_Tous le monde est assis ?

_Oui chef !

Tout les lapins étaient assis comme au cinéma et regardèrent les jeunes tourteaux dans l'écran...

_Bien je vais appliquer le parfum..

**De retour dans la chambre :**

Le lapin mit le parfum dans la salle et la chaleur monta d'un cran...Toshiro regarda les lèvres du qwaser...il avait envie de l'embrasser. Et c'est ce qu'il fit...il l'embrassa et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Sasha mit ses mains autour de son cou. Toshiro voulu vite montait au stade supérieur et mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur du qwaser pour demandait l'entré. Entré qui lui fut accorder tout de suite... Toshiro explora tout les recoins de sa bouche...Il avait chaud...et Sasha aussi...

**Salle de surveillance :**

_Ouaw...

_Mais qu'est ce que vous avez mis dans ce parfum chef ?

_Ce parfum permet que quand on est devant la personne qu'on aime, on lui saute dessus...

_En clair, des que vous voyez la personne que vous aimez, vous lui sauter dessus ?

_Exactement !

_Regardez !

**De retour :**

Toshiro avait poussé Sasha sur le lit. Il embrassa sa mâchoire puis sa gorge. Il fit des suçons partout dans son cou...

_ Mmm...To-Toshiro...

Il enleva son tee-shirt...Sasha regarda possessive torse. Il avait des abdos malgré son apparence de gamin. Toshiro enleva le tablier qu'il balança quelque part dans la chambre. Il fit glissé la tenue de soubrette vers le bas, pour qu'il puisse voir son torse. Il suça un téton de Sasha...et joua avec l'autre

_Ah nn...

C'est ça quand ressent quand on se fait sucer le téton... ? Se dit Sasha...

Toshiro se mit à frotter leur membre ce qui les fit gémir. Puis Toshiro lécha le torse de Sasha en léchant quelques suçons et trace de morsure par-ci et par-là...Puis remonta embrassait Sasha. Sasha lui ouvrit la braguette de Toshiro. Toshiro tout en embrassant Sasha enleva tout l'uniforme ne laissant que les bas et son caleçon. Toshiro regarda Sasha avec une lueur de désir. Sasha sous se regard intense, rougit...Il rougissait trop c'est dernier temps...

Il mit sa tête entre les jambes de Sasha et Enleva tout doucement ses bas tout en embrassant l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Sasha gémissait.

_Nn...T-toshiro...

_Oui ?

_P-plus...

Toshiro sourit. Il enleva les bas qui balança, et enleva son caleçon. Sasha était maintenant nu sous le regard appréciateur de Toshiro. Il s'approcha de l'objet de Sasha et se mit à lécher. Sasha gémissait de plus en plus...

_Ah..mmm...nn...p-plus...t-Toshiro...

Toshiro accéda à sa demande et engloba tout dans sa bouche faisant crier Sasha. Après quelle que minutes, il se senti à son apogée...et Toshiro arrêta. Sasha grogna de mécontentement...Toshiro tendit trois doigt a Sasha et ce dernier ce mit à les léchaient. Devant cela, Toshiro se mit à durcir encore plus. Quand il se dit que c'était bon, il l'embrassa avec passion. Il chercha un lubrifiant et en trouva un au chocolat. Il plongea ses doigts et mit son majeur dans l'entre encore jamais foulé.

_Ah ! cria Sasha.

_Chut...fit Toshiro...

Pour le distraire il se mit a pomper son sexe. Sasha commença à gémir de plaisir.

_Plus...p-plus...

Toshiro en mit un autre puis un troisième et fit des mouvements de ciseaux.

Pour Sasha cela était étrange...il avait eu mal mais après avait ressentis du plaisir.

Puis quand Toshiro se dit qu'il était près, mit du lubrifiant sur son sexe et enleva ses doigt de son entre. Sasha fit un gémissement de manque, se qui fit sourire Toshiro. Il regarda celui qui avait capturé son cœur. Il avait les joues rouges, le souffle cour, les lèvres gonflés...ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi affriolant !

_Je vais y aller, tu es prêt ?

_...oui...

Il entra en douceur...pour ne pas faire du mal à son qwaser. Sasha gémit de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être coupé en deux. Quand Toshiro arriva à la garde, il attendit que Sasha puisse le supporter même si il avait envie de donner de grand coup de bassin. IL était si serré ! Il lui dit des mots doux et l'embrassa pour le distraire. Puis Sasha commença à bougeait du bassin signalant à Toshiro qu'il était près. Toshiro commença à faire des coups de bassins lentement...

_Mmm...p-plus fort...t-toshiro !

Toshiro commença à allait plus vite. La sueur coulait sur leur corps. Toshiro alla de plus en plus vite...le lit grinçait.

_Ah ! T-toshiro...

Les gémissement de Sasha fit perdre la tête à Toshiro qui alla de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite !

_Oui ! Toshiro !

_nn...S-sasha !

Toshiro sentis qu'il allait bientôt jouir...

_S-sasha,je suis...

_M-moi aussi !

Le lit allait se casser ! Toshiro ne se retiens plus et se mit à donner de grand coup de bassin dans le corps de Sasha. Sasha lui hurler son plaisir. Toshiro prit le membre en main de Sasha et fit des mouvements. Sasha joui sur leur torse et cria :

_JE T'AIME TOSHIRO !

Les parois se serrèrent sur le membre de Toshiro qui agrippa le bassin de Sasha et joui à l'intérieur de lui. Ils était au 7ème ciel...

Toshiro tomba sur Sasha. Il était essoufflé...il sortit de lui...et tomba sur le côté...

Puis le parfum ne fit plus défait. Et Toshiro rougit et se dit :

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! »

Puis il se rappela se qu'avait dit Sasha ...il l'aimait mais alors...

Sasha lui était rouge pivoine...il se sentait mal...et se dit qu'il serait brisé si Toshiro lui disait qu'il l'aimait pas..

_T-toshiro je...

_Je t'aime Sasha.

_Hein ?

_Sasha se retourna timidement vers Toshiro. Toshiro se rapprocha de lui. Leur nez se touchaient et dis :

_je t'aime.

Et il l'embrassa...

Toshiro et Sasha était heureux...

**Salle de surveillance...**

Les lapins...étaient KO depuis un bon moment. Du sang coulait de leur nez...Ils flottaient dans une marre de sang rouge...Même le lapin de pâques !

On vit sur l'écran que Toshiro mit ses bras sur la taille de Sasha et le rapprocha de lui. Ils s'endormirent...

**Le lendemain matin... :**

Les lapins se réveillèrent. La plus part d'entre eux étaient à l'hôpital pour perte de sang. Le chef leur dit :

_La mission est terminer ! Ils vont aimer pâques, les chocolats et seront heureux !

**Du côté de Toshiro et Sasha :**

Toshiro se réveilla et regarda Sasha... Il sourit. Finalement, pâques n'était pas si mal ! Après tout, il avait rencontré son Sasha. Ce dernier se réveilla et se mit à rougir en regardant Toshiro.

_Coucou...

_S-Salut...

Toshiro embrassa Sasha. Toshiro se leva et se mit à s'habillait...et à rassemblait tous leurs vêtements dispersé !

Sasha eut mal au bas de son dos ! Vraiment mal. La nuit dernière, ils étaient pas aller de main forte !

_Ding-dong ! Euh...et bien...vous pouvez partir à présent...j'espère que vous avez appris à aimer pâques !

_Oui on l'adore ! Dit Toshiro

_Oui. Dit Sasha.

Deux portails apparurent :

_Celui de droite va en direction du monde de Bleach et celui de gauche va en direction de Seikon no qwaser...

Toshiro et Sasha se prirent une douche froide. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde ! Il eut un silence glacial..

_Sasha...

_Je viens avec toi !

_Hein ?

_Je viens avec toi, Toshiro. On est ensemble maintenant et j'aimerais bien connaître ton monde...fit Sasha d'une voix neutre...

Toshiro sourit et pris la main de Sasha.

_ On y va !

Il prirent le portails de droite...

**Salle de surveillance :**

_Quelle beau petit couple ! Ils sont froid et associable mais ils sont chaud quand ils sont ensemble et on voie leur vrai personnalité ! Hein, chef ?

_OUI ! Bon travail à tous !

_Ouai !

Toshiro et Sasha seraient vraiment un beau couple...

* * *

**Dans la Soul Sociéty: **

_Capitaine, vous êtes enfin là ! Vous étiez-où ?

_Ben...Matsumoto, je...

_Tiens qui c'est ?

_C'est Sasha...

_Ouaw il est trop canon ! Mais vous lui tenez la main capitaine !

_Je...

_VOUS ETES ENSEMBLE ?

_Ma...

Sasha commençait à perdre patience...Elle était trop bruyante ! Comment faisait Toshiro pour la supporter ? En pensant à Toshiro et à ce qu'il avait fait hier, il sourit et rougit un peu...pâques se n'était pas si mal que ça finalement...

_Attendez que je le dise à touts le monde...

_MATSUMOTO !

The end...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécier! C'était pour pâques...

A bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas d'écrire des commentaires !

* * *

_Et chef, et l'année prochaine, on fait quoi ?

_On s'occupera peut-être d'autres cas qui c'est...ou autre chose...

_Ah, ok !

_Bon, salut !


End file.
